Hubo una vez
by SpaceSonic
Summary: Pendragon, la capital del mayor imperio que jamás se haya alzado en la historia de la humanidad. Un chico de los mandados sin mayores ambiciones aparentes, un guarda espaldas intentando sobrevivir de la mejor manera y un mundo muy cruel. En un muy retorcido cuento de hadas. Capítulo 2: Hubieron quiénes no debieron de encontrarse. Jamás. FicUP.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **

- Nada de el universo de Code Geass no me pertenece. Tristemente.

- Esto es un AU.

- Esta mal escrito, pero tiene amor.

* * *

**Cápitulo 0: Prólogo.**

_"... Se erguía como pocos imperios conocidos por el hombre, se erguía imparable e inexorable a la voluntad de quienes eran parte de el y de quienes sumisamente debían de aceptarle, porqué aceptarle era algo tan normal como existir, porque era tal su poder, que no había ser en la tierra que pensara si quiera que pudiera un poder tan grande simplemente desaparecer. _

_Porque simplemente, era la imagen del poder, de aquello indestructible y sublime que jamás nada podrá deshacer y de lo cuál nadie podría ni en sueños oponerse, era la voluntad del más fuerte, era la ley de aquellos que nacieron y tocaron este mundo para ser grandes, era el reflejo de la evolución de la humanidad, era la perfección del sistema conocido como vida, era eso y más, mucho más, más que los pensamientos de odio de sus enemigos, más que el pesar de aquellos que fueron aplastados y sometidos, más, más y más, era tan grande que se volvía inimaginable, era tan perfecto, que hasta el más iluso era consciente de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, y por sobretodo lo demás; era tan real que era el miedo su estandarte de batalla, era el miedo su espada bajada del cielo, para cercenar y corregir a aquél que, sólo afiebradamente y con locura, susurrara palabras de oposición, era el miedo que ordenaba como grilletes obedecer por sobre cualquier voluntad contraria a la voluntad impuesta, porque no era sólo el más grande imperio, era el sistema definitivo y ni la humanidad en su basta magnificencia, ha sido capaz de conocer al hombre capaz de oponérsele lo suficiente, para hacerle temblar_."

**Historia de Britannia. Extracto, Volumen I, Varios autores.**

* * *

**Pendragón, Capital de Britannia**

**1 de Septiembre de 2027.**

_"¿Preguntas qué es libertad?. No temer a los hombres ni a los Dioses, no desear algo deshonesto ni excesivo, tener el completo señorío de sí mismo pues el mayor de los tesoros es poder llegar a hacer dueño de nuestro propio ser". _**Séneca**

Su nombre; Lelouch Lamperouge, 27 años, soltero y aburrido, viviendo una vida normal, en la capital del mayor de los imperios jamás conocidos por el hombre. Un ciudadano promedio, quizás del promedio hacía abajo, pero esas cosas no le importaban demasiado, su vida era tranquila y rutinaria, trabajando para una célebre compañía financiera. No, no era economista, tampoco era el encargado de nada importante, simplemente era el chico de los mandados o como le suelen decir sus superiores, 'El de los mandados', porque no puedes seguir siendo un chico, si ya te falta poco para llegar a los 30. Bah simples prejuicios por la edad, y eso le importaba poco, su vida era apacible, él era un simple ciudadano del montón, y así era feliz, aunque fuera constantemente amonestado por sus superiores, sobre su falta de interés hacía lo que le rodea y sobre su carencia de ganas para ser una persona de mayor valía en la sociedad. De 'ésta' sociedad, donde la debilidad era un pecado tan grande que ni la vergüenza era suficiente pera comparársele. Pero a él no le importaba ser débil, eso no significaba que fuera menos importante o siquiera que fuera menos persona, el cumplía con su trabajo y no molestaba a nadie, vivía de la manera en que escogió vivir y eso era algo que nadie entendía. Cómo se podía desear vivir sin comodidades ni grandeza, simplemente siendo el 'El chico de los mandados', simplemente siendo alguien olvidable y sustituible, más aún en un lugar como este en dónde la gente se ufanaba de pertenecer, bajo el alero de un imperio que imponía la necesidad de superioridad ante todo, cómo era posible que existieran personas como él, que se resistían a luchar o a ser vencidos, que permanecían al margen de la silenciosa batalla de clases que se vivía a diario en cada rincón de este país, en cada rincón de los corazones de todos y por sobretodo lo demás en cada mente y memoria de aquellos que conocían y entendían el significado de Britannia. A decir verdad la existencia de Lelouch era casi un fracaso para esta perfecta sociedad, por eso quienes le conocían, quienes trabajaban con él insistían en casi mantenerle oculto, debido a que nadie que significara tal fallo en tal perfecta armonía debía de andar suelto por ahí, demostrando que se puede ser feliz de una manera casi obsoleta para esta utopía, reformada y moderna, nadie en este país, puede no desear nada, nadie, tiene el derecho a hacerlo, pero él parecía no entenderlo.

Estaba seguro, que había tenido días mejores, también estaba seguro de que los había tenido peores y de esos si que tenía muchos, pero hoy no era un gran día.

Era época de calor en esa zona del mundo y aunque faltara poco para la llegada del otoño. Estación que por cierto le agradaba más, aún era el insoportable sol, acompañado de esa sensación de humedad, lo que lo ponía de mal humor. Él no era una persona demasiado esforzada, tampoco amaba el deporte, prefería sentarse a pensar en cosas diferentes, en entretener su inquieta mentecita con ingenio y lectura, quizás demasiado sofisticada o pretenciosa según algunos, pero lo suficientemente entretenida según su propia opinión. Pero hoy era de esos días que despiertan ese sexto sentido adormecido por la rutina constante, que hace olvidar que a veces todo se ve bien, cuándo en realidad todo va mal. Su sexto sentido le decía que hoy, iba a hacer un día horrible, no tan malo como 'aquellos días', pero si un día insoportable, un día largo y aburrido, de trabajo interminable y molesto. Al menos eso pensaba.

Pero entonces, este día que amaneció despertando aquel sexto sentido, traía algo más que el simple desagrado de el agónico verano que rehusaba a marcharse, y quizás no era sólo un día de esos malos o poco agradables o simplemente demasiado largos, era de esos días en dónde el sol pegaba de frente y te mostraba que tan bien marchaba el perfecto mundo, del cual eras parte, aunque trataras de no serlo, pero siempre en estos casos, siempre se queda una pequeña y susurrante duda, sobre si es realmente eso lo que molesta o hay algo más, algo que grita con fuerza que realmente hoy todo va a cambiar y que la frágil estabilidad, se hará presente y se derrumbará sin avisar y obligará a que todo cambié. Otra vez.

Eran las 7:00AM. Sóno la alarma, y Lelouch sintió en ese instante que, quizás era mejor no haber despertado.

**Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

**Notas:** Hola, este es el prologo de una historia que me llevo tiempo decidir escribir, por diversos motivos, pero llegue a la conclusión que era mejor dejarla explorar el mundo.

Quedo un tanto caótico, por lo cuál puede estar sujeto a futuras ediciones, además no sé muy bien que vaya a pasar con esto, tengo claro lo que quiero poner, pero esto puede variar a medida de que avance.

Gracias por leer.

Atte SpaceSonic.

PSD: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. Soy una persona que a pesar de leer en exceso, es incapaz de redactar correctamente, así que por ello me disculpo.


	2. Hubieron quienes no debían de encontrars

**Disclaimer: **

- Nada de el universo de Code Geass no me pertenece. Tristemente.

- Esto es un AU.

- Está mal escrito, pero tiene amor, mucho amor.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Hubieron quienes no debían de encontrarse, jamás.**

_["...Desde el ascenso del imperio a lo que es ahora, muchas cosas han cambiado y es de esperarse, ya que todo basta fortaleza, necesita evolucionar para procurarse un futuro lleno de esplendor. Y para eso no puede aferrarse a preceptos de una edad perdida, si no, que abrazar nuevas visiones y encantos, que el pasar de los años le otorgaba. _

_Basados en esta idea, hace ya más de un siglo Britannia, ha hecho evolucionar su sistema de castas, para lograr otorgar a sus ciudadanos, a aquellos que habían nacido puros, con sangre Britannian verdadera corriendo por sus venas, la oportunidad de ser parte del tan anhelado selecto grupo de personas que se encuentran en la cima del imperio. _

_Ya no era totalmente necesario haber nacido noble para ser de la nobleza, ahora todo aquel que mostrara que tanta dignidad y gloria podía entregarle al imperio, podía ser capaz de integrar a este selecto grupo. Y hablamos de selecto grupo, porque a pesar de las circunstancias aún eran muy pocos los verdaderos afortunados en llegar a esta posición._

_Para llegar a dicho cometido se establecieron ciertos parámetros e imposiciones, de esta manera nació la llamada 'Ley de ascenso glorioso'. Una Ley que indicaba el cómo llegar a la cima sin pertenecer a ella, todo fielmente basado en el primer y más irrefutable mandato que había situado al Imperio en lo más alto 'Los fuertes sobreviven', porque, no se debe olvidar por ningún motivo que esto es en pos de la evolución del más fuerte y jamás un camino de ayuda al débil. Teniendo siempre esto en cuenta, se establecieron dos caminos a seguir. Caminos infranqueables y empinados, con un sólo propósito. La gloria..."]_

** El camino del Imperio. **

**Primera parte, extracto.**

**Libro de instrucción y guía. **

**Britannia, edición xx Año 20xx**

* * *

Pendragón, Capital de Britannia

1 de Septiembre de 2027.

_"¿Por qué siempre nos enseñan que lo fácil y malvado es hacer lo que queremos y que debemos disciplinarnos para reprimirnos a nosotros mismos? Es la cosa más difícil del mundo: Hacer lo que queremos. Y necesita del más elevado tipo de coraje. Quiero decir, lo que realmente queremos."_

**Ayn Rand. El Manantial**

El sol del verano le golpeaba la cara de manera casi diabólica, había un poco de maldad en ese rayo de sol, pero había sido su culpa por dejar las cortinas corridas, todo porque el día anterior había llegado demasiado cansado para preocuparse de esas cosas, pero como dicen: 'No se debe dejar para mañana lo que se puede hacer hoy'. Esta era una de esas cosas. Seguramente quien dijo eso, también tenía problemas con el sol por las mañanas y con cortinas sin cerrar.

Se revolvió entre las mantas, sin ganas de abandonar el sueño que lo abrazaba con un deseo férreo de dejarlo tumbado sobre la cama, las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo y el techo mostraba la pintura descascarada casi como un hermoso cuadro que no podía dejar de mirarse. Eso y que todo confabulaba para que no se levantara. Y ¡Vaya! que si se lo pedían con un poco más de ahínco se lo iba a pensar seriamente y no iría a ninguna parte y si a eso le agregamos el ahogado sentimiento de que éste día iba a ser un desastre, la idea de llamar y decir que se encontraba enfermo, sonaba seductora y tentadora en su cabeza. Como una de esas chicas de los anuncios de cerveza que sonríen y te invitan a pasarla bien.

Dudó un instante, y la metáfora de la chica invitándolo casi lo hace flaquear, pero su mente, o mejor dicho un lugar muy pequeño de su mente le advirtió que no debía seguir a la chica y que siempre al final de esas invitaciones, la resaca termina siendo peor que el infierno, bueno, tampoco es que bebiera con frecuencia, de hecho no lo hacía, no era de esas cosas que acostumbrara hacer. Aunque a veces...

Después de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, se incorporó y estiro su delgado cuerpo, froto su rostro con ambas manos, dio un largo suspiro y se insuflo el mejor de los ánimos para comenzar un día que auspiciaba ser desastroso, pero decidió deshacerse de esos pensamientos y apegarse a su protocolo de que las cosas no son malas, solo difíciles. Y eso lo repetía continuamente como un mantra. Pero hoy por alguna razón no se lo tragaba.

Se levanto dando tropezones y descalzo caminó en dirección al baño; dando una última mirada a su cama deshecha, cerró la puerta que separa su habitación del cuarto de baño, para luego escuchar de fondo el grifo de la ducha abrirse y el sonido del agua correr.

Vivía en un departamento pequeño, viejo y casi derruido, que desprendía el mismo encanto que una caja polvorienta y abandonada, pero era barato y estaba relativamente cerca de todo.

Ubicado en un antiguo edificio de cuatro plantas, emplazado en un olvidado rincón de Pendragón. Era un edificio viejo pero pintoresco de algún siglo olvidado y en donde fácilmente un día de estos el casero avisaba que iba a ser derrumbado para construir alguna plaza de estacionamientos. Que de seguro sería más decorativa y por cierto mucho más útil que el viejo edificio, que atentaba con derrumbarse con la más insignificante de las lloviznas.

Quienes vivían allí, en su mayoría personas que de avanzada edad y uno que otro joven rebelde que decidió salir a probar suerte en la capital, sin la ayuda de nadie, bromeaban continuamente que el pobre lugar no iba a aguantar el invierno, pero siempre aguantaba y ese era un alivio para todos. Si al final de cuentas estaban encariñados con el triste y polvoriento lugar, con sus pasillos largos y opacos, con la luz trémula escabulléndose entre las ventanas de marcos oxidados, con las escaleras descoloridas y las murallas de colores pasteles, que con el tiempo siempre terminaban más desteñidos de lo esperado. Las mismas murallas que terminaban en esos altos techos que daban la sensación de amplitud que realmente no existía, y en su contraparte el piso desgastado por el ir y venir de quienes lo han transitado durante décadas. Un edificio de escaleras infinitas, que se las arreglaba para sobrevivir en la perfecta capital del gran Imperio, un edificio que era casi el espíritu de las personas que lo habitan, sobreviviendo entre la perfección y la modernidad del país que estaba a punto de dominar al mundo.

Salió del baño, con el cabello húmedo y la ropa a medio arreglar, se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador y rebusco un poco en busca de algo que sirviera de desayuno, para luego levantar la vista y hacer una mueca de disgusto.

De nuevo el presentimiento le hacía eco en la cabeza, primero el rayito de sol insoportable y ahora caer en cuenta de que no había nada comible en ese horrible artefacto al cual llamaba refrigerador.

Últimamente había estado tan agotado, que comía siempre fuera algo fácil de llevar o simplemente no comía y eso explicaba su ya extrema delgadez. -¿Lo podrían despedir por estar delgado?- fue una pregunta que cruzó brevemente su mente mientras miraba el fondo del vacío artefacto y le arranco una sonrisa. Porque él era la antítesis de un Britannian modelo, no solo estaba muy abajo en la escala social, si no que tampoco tenía la imagen de alguien digno de ser llamado Britannian, pero esos pensamientos lo hacían extrañamente feliz, todo lo que fuera atentar contra lo perfecto de este gran y basto y todos los adjetivos posibles del imperio, lo hacían enormemente feliz y con justas razones, era ésta vida sencilla y humilde lo que más feliz lo hacía y no era la manera en cuestión, era lo que provocaba con ella.

-Se lo tienen merecido- murmuro, mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador y se abrazaba levemente, debido al pequeño escalofrío producido por el aire frío del viejo traste.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, estaba listo y preparado, aun sin haber comido nada, pero que más daba, ya encontraría algo por el camino. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomó un par de zapatos oscuros y algo gastados, los mismos que usaba a diario para trabajar, los calzó y enderezándose estiro un brazo distraídamente hacia la percha contigua a la puerta, para alcanzar un delgado abrigo allí colgado, mientras barría con la mirada el espacio del pequeño apartamento, asegurándose que todo estuviese en orden. Dio un ligero suspiro, queriendo sacudir cualquier sensación extraña que pudiera haber tenido, revisó sus bolsillos, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, pero en un último momento volteo hacía la pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, como si alguna extraña premonición hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos, frunció el entrecejo para luego elevar sus finas cejas, formando una mueca de incredulidad, con paso ligero se acerco a la mesa y quedo mirando una nota escrita a mano en un papel que parecía haber sido arrancado a la rápida de algún lugar. Esa pequeña nota claramente no había sido escrita por él y el hecho de no percatarse antes de su existencia, era lo que más le molestaba.

Después de observar detenidamente un par de minutos al desdichado papelito y leer su contenido, lo arrugo de mala gana mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones para luego lanzarlo sin mucho éxito al basurero instalado en una esquina de la pequeña habitación.

Después de un momento y haciendo un ademán de disgusto, retomo su camino y atravesando el umbral de entrada, comenzó su día.

* * *

SilverClover era una de las compañías financieras más grandes de Britannia, con filiales en todo el mundo, reconocida y basta, ha sabido mantenerse a flote gracias a sus grandes logros, que no sólo destacan en el ámbito financiero, si no que también militar. Ayudando y financiando distintos proyectos, armas e implementos de uso bélico. Haciéndose un nombre dentro de los círculos de importancia en Britannia y logrando ser vista con buenos ojos ante la realeza.

Éstas acciones habían generado un especial interés en el Primer ministro de Britannia. El príncipe Schneizel El Britannia, el hombre con mayor influencia en Britannia, quien solapadamente maneja el imperio, y todo lo concerniente a el y a las 'Relaciones diplomáticas' del mismo, es decir la actual persona más poderosa en el impero, después del Emperador.

Tal interés llevo a que SilverClover ascendiera de no solo una simple compañía financiera, fructífera e innovadora, si no, que también a estar a un paso de ser reconocida, como un emblema para la nueva clase de realeza que Britannia había estado implementando en las últimas décadas, es decir que cualquiera que llegara a abrirse camino en SilverClover, además de jugar bien sus cartas, podría, si es que destino no le era demasiado esquivo, llegar a tener relación directa con la gente que había nacido con buena estrella y conformaba la llamada sangre azul del imperio.

Por eso, lograr entrar en SilverClover, era una hazaña destinada a los más intrépidos, e inteligentes. Personas que representaran lo que el Imperio era, una cuna de personas fuertes, destinadas a avanzar, destruyendo a quien osara si quiera pensar en ponerse en su camino.

Además SilverClover, no era sólo eso, era también un lugar de reunión y roce con las altas esferas, con la nobleza y la realeza, que tenían por costumbre siempre juntarse a debatir de negocios y asuntos importantes en el gran edificio emplazado en el corazón de Pendragón. Un edificio enorme e imponente, consecuente con la imagen mental que todos tienen de dicha compañía. Y quienes lograrán cruzar el umbral de dicho edificio, y caminar por sus pisos de mármol, que abrazaban con pulcritud el gran Hall central, eran quienes estaban destinados a ser importantes dentro del imperio, quienes representaban lo mejor de cada generación.

* * *

Caminaba de manera rápida, por la atestada avenida principal, luchaba por tratar de avanzar. Porque desde que puso un pie fuera del triste edificio dónde vivía, que todo había sido un verdadero desastre, haciéndole notar, que el presentimiento con el que se despertó era real.

Primero; por algún tipo de extraña falla mecánica, el tren subterráneo, tenía un par de estaciones cerradas, justamente las estaciones que tenía próximas, dicho suceso hizo que todo su itinerario se viese horriblemente afectado, desde tener que soportar tomar un bus lleno de gente, apretado y acalorado, hasta abandonar la idea de comer algo de camino al trabajo, dejándolo exhausto, abochornado y hambriento, y por si esas cosas no fueran suficientes, el edificio hacía donde se dirigía se encontraba al otro lado del flujo de gente, es decir, tener que prácticamente nadar contra un mar de personas, que sin ningún miramiento, le cerraban el paso, empujaban y le arruinaban la ropa.

Mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de avanzar, sintió que algo se deslizaba de sus bolsillos, con una mirada de pánico, presencio como su billetera caía entre los pies de la multitud. Sin pensárselo demasiado se lanzo al piso a intentar recuperarla. Allí se encontraba el dinero para comer aquel día y su identificación, sin eso no podría entrar al jodido edificio en dónde trabajaba, el cuál que al ser tan ostentoso, se le impedía el ingreso por la entrada principal, esa estaba reservada sólo para aquellos que valían la pena. Maldecía trabajar en SilverClover.

Ya que Lelouch era sólo una herramienta, sustituible, un peón sin rostro, un simple engranaje que hacía funcionar de manera inadvertida la sinergia del trabajo que nadie espera hacer, no tenía permitido el ingreso por el hermoso, hall principal. A decir verdad, no tenía permitido, si quiera mostrarse ante quién no estuviese autorizado, SilverClover, no iba a permitir que 'El chico de los mandados', que por cierto iba rumbo a los treinta, apareciera frente a las personas con mayor valía de la sociedad, eso sería una vergüenza enorme y no estaban dispuestos a si quiera hacer mención de él. Por ello Lelouch necesitaba su identificación para tener acceso a las nada glamorosas entradas de servicio laterales del enorme edificio.

Mientras miles de pensamientos azoraban su mente, sobre como maldita sea, entrar si no conseguía su billetera de vuelta, con su identificación adentro. Su billetera se alejaba más y más de donde se encontraba debido a que si caminando era imposible transitar contra el mar de personas, arrodillado la dificultad era exponencialmente mayor, estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando por fin logra llegar a donde ésta se encontraba. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla y arreglar en algo su horrible mañana, cuando un par de bronceadas manos se le adelanta y la recoge antes que él.

-¡Oh no! un ladrón- pensó, mientras trataba de incorporarse a toda prisa y arrebatarle o al menos intentarlo, de las manos su preciada billetera.

* * *

Llevaba menos de un día en Britannia y ya estaba metido en problemas. Se le habían dado instrucciones especificas de encontrar a su amo en el lobby del hotel cinco estrellas que se le había indicado, pero al llegar al lugar se llevo la sorpresa que dicha persona, su amo, se había marchado solo sin tomarle en cuenta.

Al darse cuenta de esto y en un acto de pura desesperación obligando al recepcionista que le dijera hacía donde había dirigido su amo, mejor dicho, nuevo amo, porque había sido escogido por mero capricho, de entre muchos otros guardias, que custodiaban una de las cuantas mansiones que poseía la familia a la que servía, en el área once que era donde él pertenecía. Y había sido traído a Britannia sin siquiera otorgarle información previa. ¡Pero, claro!, quien le avisaría a un guardia y más aún a un número el porqué de sus mandatos.

Y de esa manera, ahora se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía en medio de gente que claramente no se parecía ni de milagro a el, buscando un edificio que debe de estar completamente resguardado, buscando a su nuevo, poco conocido y caprichoso amo, en medio de un tumulto de gente que no se detienen a mirar a nadie ni aunque se les plantara en frente.

Miraba para todos lados, mientras pensaba en las coloridas formas en las que podía ser condenado a morir por semejante falta, más el agravio de estar parado, sólo sin supervisión en un concurrido e importante sector céntrico de la capital del imperio. Nadie le creería que estaba en busca de su amo, el cuál no conocía de casi nada, y más aún él siendo un número, sólo y más aún que su amo posiblemente se encontraba en el 'poco' famoso edificio de la sede principal de SilverClover.

¡Oh no!, ¡Claro que no!, eso sonaba a ataque terrorista a todas luces, aunque no fuera verdad, hasta para el era poco creíble su historia.

Mientras estaba parado en medio de la multitud debatiendo si prefería morir por su propia mano, pedir piedad, huir o simplemente dejarse hacer y entregarse a la nada piadosa mano de el país que había conquistado a su país. Lo vio, allí en medio de todas aquellas personas sin rostro, estaba de rodillas buscando algo, sus ojos se posaron en esa figura delgada que trataba casi con su misma desesperación de encontrar algo entre un mar de pies. Sin darse cuenta camino hasta quedar frente a esa persona, miro un momento con detención y encontró lo que estaba buscando, con un movimiento rápido, proveniente de sus buenos reflejos gracias a su formación militar, recogió de manera efectiva el objeto que se encontraba en el piso. Cuando de repente la figura en cuestión se incorporó y le miro con la cara roja de ofuscación, pero en ese momento, sintió que quizás no debió de haber hecho eso, por que al encontrarse con esos ojos de color violeta, algo muy dentro le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error.

* * *

Se paró con rapidez y miro de frente al ladrón y reuniendo toda su frustración le arrebato de las manos su billetera, para caer de inmediato en cuenta de lo que había hecho y al notar inmóvil la persona frente a el, presto atención a su rostro. Era extranjero, eso no era bueno, estaba vestido como un guarda espaldas, -Oh oh- problemas, ese chico era un número, él no era una persona que discriminara, pero aquí, en esté momento, era algo peligroso. Quedo mirando sus ojos verdes, sintió que era esto lo que debía de evitar, este era su mal presagio. El chico frente a el sonrío de manera nerviosa, sus ojos revolotearon sobre él, inspeccionándolo de manera rápida, trago saliva, hasta que de repente el chico de ojos verdes habló:

-Soy Kururugi Suzaku, estoy buscando a mi amo que se encuentra en SilverClover...-

El chico, Suzaku, se miro los pies en un acto de nerviosismo, pero luego agrego:

-¿Sabes cómo llegar? es que nadie me prestaba atención-

Esta última declaración la hizo riendo por lo bajo, y muy por el contrario a lo qué su subconsciente le gritaba, de que se detuviera y huyera del lugar, sin darse cuenta contestó:

-Estamos en SilverClover-

Y alzando una mano en lo alto apunto a la cumbre del edificio en donde ellos se encontraban afuera parados.

El viento del fin del verano sopló y el mármol del hall del acceso de la compañía más prestigiosa de Britannia, fue testigo mudo del encuentro que cambiaría todo para siempre.

Hubieron quienes no debían de encontrarse, jamás

Capítulo 1: Fin

* * *

Notas:

Hola, heme aquí nuevamente, no tengo mucho que decir, a parte de sentir que quizás me gusta como está quedando esto, quizás, quizás, quizás y en vista de que me entusiasme un poco, es posible que haya pronto una actualización, así que a esperar.

SpaceSonic

PSD: Pido disculpas por mi triste y pobre redacción, faltas de ortografía y carencia de acentos, excesos de comas y horrores gramaticales. Como dije soy una persona que por mucho que ama leer, no logra aprender a redactar. Lo siento.


End file.
